The Espada comeback
by wolfgirl711
Summary: what happens if some of the espanda were alive and they recapture Orihime to bring the ones that are dead back to life. Also this is a Orihime x Ulquiorra fan fiction and a little bit of romance between Gin and Rangiku.


Chapter 1

The moon was bright and beautiful Orhime thought in her head. She then felt a tear drop hit her hand. It was just like the moon she saw when she was with the arrancars.

She started crying saying "why…why…why did they have to die". Even though some of them were mean Ulquiorra was always there for her she thought.

She then realized the time and rubbed the tear drops from her eyes and said "well I better be going home I got to run some errands tomorrow morning". She looked at the moon one more time and said "I wish I could see him… but why would I want that he was the one who took away my freedom and almost tried to kill my friends."

She then realized a fluttering in her chest. Her heart began to pound and then she felt some kind of spiritual power nearby. It surprised her and that weird feeling in her chest started to go away. She ran to wear she felt the spiritual power and there was a man with a black robe on facing the opposite way of her.

She put her hand on his shoulder and said "who are you? Are you hurt?" There was a moment of silence before she heard the man's voice and when she did hear it she started to wish she never went there alone.

He replied "Is that you pet". Orihime knew that voice. It was Nnoitra. She was scared for her life and stepped back. Nnoitra smiled and said "I have a job for you pet". Orihime then said "I thought Kenpachi killed you back in hueco mundo." Nnoitra laughed and said "Come with me pet as I already told you now no more complaints".

Orihime began to run but Nnoitra used his sonido and went in front of Orihime. She stepped back in pure panic as she started to feel sweat run down her face. She then thought to herself "Kurosaki kun please help me".

He walked up to Orihime slowly feeling enjoyment from how he completely over powered her and that look of terror in her eyes. He slowly reached out his hand and covered her mouth he then took her arm and bent it behind her back.

He opened a garganta and Orihime really felt a streak of panic run threw her body like lightning. Orihime struggled and thought what does he wants from me!?

She managed to get his hand off her mouth and said "What do you want from me I'm useless now that Aizen is gone".

Nnoitra smiled and took the back of his hand and simply smacked her in the back of the head causing Orihime to see everything blurry and then it went black when she began to feel light headed.

Later in hueco mundo…..

Dam what's taking that Nnoitra so long to get that woman and leave said Grimmjow as he wandered back and forth. Nnoitra then came in and said "This woman is irritating she wouldn't stop whispering someone please help me right in my dam ear". Nnoitra dropped Orihime on the ground hard causing her to let out a small moan.

Grimmjow then walked over to Orihime and yelled "wake up woman we have a job for you to do". Orihime jolted to the yell with her heart pounding. She was surprised to find two arrancars alive.

Grimmjow grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Orihime stepped back and said "what do you want from me". Grimmjow laughed with that evil smile of his and replied "Like we said a million times we have a job for you…you fucking retard." Grimmjow then walked ahead with his hands in his pocket walking steady.

Nnoitra put his hand on Orihime shoulder and did that smile of his while looking at her. She felt shivers of fear creep upon her skin as he put his hand on her.

Nnoitra looked ahead at Grimmjow and started walking pushing Orihime with him and then he finally let go of her.

They all walked the same pace. The minute Orihime slowed down Grimmjow would look back with that death glare.

They finally got to where the two arrancars wanted to get to so bad in a hurry. Orihime gasped to find all the espandas dead body's lined up in a row. There was one missing though. It was Ulquiorra body. The thought of it made her vision blur.

Grimmjow smiled and said "hey kid do you think you can bring back these espandas". Orihime had to clear her thoughts about Ulquiorra and had to reply with a positive answer or both of them would kill her finding there was no need for her so then she replied "I can do what I can".

Nnoitra and Grimmjow smiled both there evil smiles and said "your very useful to have around".

Orihime knelled on the ground and started with Starrks body. Orihime yelled to her healing fairy's and started to heal Starrks body. It took a while but he started to breath once again bring a tiny smile upon Orihime lips.

Grimmjow was surprised that she could bring back someone who was already dead. This woman was full of surprises he thought to himself. He knelled down and watched as she started to sweat and how much effort she put in to her powers.

Orihime then said speaking her mind out clearly "Grimmjow do you have Ulquiorra body or I should say his ashes". Grimmjow laughed and said "Did you get attached to him while he checked up on you every day on Aizens orders."

Orihime started to feel the fluttering in her body again. Every time she thinks about how he used to watch her and every time she did something he tilted his head just a tad. She then thought to herself may I be in love with him… that can't be I'm in love with Ichigo.

Then the thought came to mind after she almost kissed Ichigo things were different. It felt like she did not have any special feelings towards him but when Ulquiorra reached out to her and said "are you afraid woman". She instantly said "I am not afraid". She reached her hand out to him and as soon as she touched the tip of his smooth fingers he began to vanish. Leaving her with these feeling she carries with her every day.

She then remembered she saw a tiny smile appear on his face after he faded in with the wind. The thought of that scene made her heart pound.

She then began to feel a tear running down her cheek. Grimmjow was surprised once again by her stupid reactions to things. He then whispered "he's alive". As soon as she heard those words from Grimmjows mouth her heart began to pound harder was he joking just to see her reaction.

Orihime then looked at Grimmjows with a look that even made his body feel something. She cried tears of joy and at the same time she put a smile on her face.

Several hours later….

Grimmjow watched Orihime while she was sweating horribly and began to get pale she then collapsed on the ground of exhaustion. The two espanda looked at each other and nodded. Grimmjow picked Orihime up and brought her to a room only with a bed and a couch. He placed her on the bed and then he heard someone walk in. It was Ulquiorra. He walked silently and smoothly to Grimmjow and he calmly said "what is this woman doing here and in my room". Grimmjow Then said "this is the only room that is open and you would not hurt her because she is useful in our fucking pit full condition.

Ulquiorra sat down on the couch and closed his eyes and then said "do as you wish I am only doing this because of our condition nothing more nothing less ". Grimmjow then grunted and left Orihime and Ulquiorra alone.

Ulquiorra glanced over at Orihime and let out a sigh and thought this woman had trouble written all over her face. Her friends will soon come to get her once again and that trouble making substitute soul reaper will be the most trouble.

I wonder if history will repeat itself Ulquiorra mumbled. As just as he said that Orihime turned over and said in her sleep "Ulquiorra don't die on me I can still heal you".

He then was wondering the words that just spilled out of her lips were what he actually thought she just said.

Out of pure curiosity he got up and walked smoothly to his bed that the woman was lying on and whispered "just what are you dreaming about woman".

Then she did say something in her dream that even stunned him to the point where he became more curious about the woman.


End file.
